Cliff Notes for College
by Caddie
Summary: ZackCloud, AngealZack Cissnei had taken to closing her shades to change. When she moves, Zack’s certainly not disappointed. Cloud Strife has yet to figure out that it takes two hard pulls and one wrist snap to make the blinds stay shut. GREEK inspired.


Cliff Notes for College 1/3

Pairings: Zack/Cloud, Angeal/Zack  
Summary: Cissnei was hot and smart. She started pulling down her shades as soon as she realized that the boys across the street had the perfect view of her changing. While Reno's disappointed when she changes rooms, Zack Fair's certainly not because Cloud Strife has yet to figure out that it takes two hard pulls and one wrist snap to make those dollar store blinds stay shut. GREEK inspired.  
Rating: The first two parts are a pretty Pg-13 rating, but in the future the rating will change to M. I like sex between Zack and Cloud too much.

Vocab:  
_Rush _– parties that take place at the beginning of the semester. People that are thinking of joining Greek life are called Rushes. They are usually informal parties.  
_Bid _– what Rushes get if the Greek house likes them.  
_Pledge _– if a Rush accepts a bid, they'll do pledging, where there's lots of bonding with Greek life members. Once you finish Pledging, then you're accepted as a member of a Fraternity or Sorority and you're given the letters of the organization. This is the period that's associated with hazing.

Did I mention this was crack?

Part 1/3

XXX

It was the beginning of the year. A brand new semester and Zack Fair planned to fully take advantage of the new start. After last semester, his Ma was riding his ass about graduate school, and his grades and how being the president of the Omega Mu fraternity wasn't going to get him anywhere in life.

Other than that, life was still good. He had his fraternity brothers, the back tests left helpfully for the shit load of science classes he was taking, and he had his Big Brother's old room from last year. The year was looking good.

Except, "Reno, get your ass off my bed!" Zack scowled as he let himself in to his dorm. He was rooming with Reno due to some bad numbers from the housing lottery last year, and luck would have it that Reno had made it there to their dorm building first. The hallway smelled like beer, and the room didn't smell much better, but it was home.

Reno looked at him, and frowned. "Don't see your name on it, Fair."

Zack huffed and threw his bag down next to what better be his closet after he got through with Reno. "As president of Omega Mu I'm ordering you little brother butt off my bed-"

"You're calling rank, an hour in to the semester?" Reno grumbled, but he moved his duffel to the other bed. Zack ignored the smart ass comments coming from his roommate. Angeal had left him the responsibility of Omega Mu when he graduated, and he wasn't going to screw things up. After all, Angeal was his Big Brother, and as a little, he had a lot to live up to.

Zack brushed a hand across his nose and looked out the window located near the bottom of the floor. This had been Angeal's room last year, and this was where his bed had been located, and Zack still remembered lying in this exact position on his Big Brother's bed. It was an attic room, located in Duryea Hall, fifth floor, but most of the brothers of Omega Mu squatted the house, and it had become a sort of fraternity house. There were a few exchange students, Zack had taken the liberty of securing the list of residents of Duryea, and he had scoped out potential rushes for the new semester.

Junior year at college was going to be fantastic. Reno was still grumbling about not being able to get the bed near the window and Zack just smirked. Reno had rushed Omega Mu the year after Zack had, meaning that Zack held seniority over him. There was another reason why Zack loved this part of the room. The view from the window next to the bed had the most perfect view of the Alpha Sigma sorority house, Benson Hall, across the street.

Cissnei was their newly elected sorority president, and her window last year had faced perfectly across from Angeal's. While Angeal never took advantage of the view, the Alpha Sigma girls were known for not pulling down their shades. Cissnei, though, to her credit did regularly pull down the shade. Zack had had a crush on her freshman year, and while he still flirted with her, he stilled preferred guys after sleeping with Angeal a few times.

Didn't mean that he couldn't appreciate the female body though; he regularly joined the other guys in making comments about a few of the Alpha Sigma girls. He waved at Elena as she was organized her desk in front of her window. She was rooming next to Cissnei, and her room was also pretty visible from his. She caught the motion and the next moment she was scribbling on a piece of paper on her desk. Elena held it up to the window. Zack laughed at word Pervert written in block letters.

Reno turned to see what Zack was laughing at. "Oh, man! That's right. We have a perfect view of the Alpha Sigma girls' rooms!" The redhead walked over to the other window. It didn't offer as good as a view as Zack's window, but it allowed Reno to see Elena pull down her shades.

Zack watched Reno scowl, but didn't care. This year was going to be so perfect! There was going to be rush parties and sex. And since Zack had just turned twenty-one over the summer, he could legally buy the kegs now for the parties.

"Hey, Reno," Zack turned from his view from the window to watch Reno wrestle with the bureau that was next to the other bed. "Have you memorized the Rush party lists yet?"  
Reno rolled his eyes as he continued to shove clothes in to the drawers. "We're only a few hours in to the semester, Zack."

"Doesn't matter!" Zack said animatedly. "We need to start scouting out new potential pledges right away. I was thinking that we could invite the Alpha Sigma girls to our first rush party."  
Reno grinned, "Those girls are hot- Cissnei is their new president, right? She's still in her old room, right?" He leered at the window.

Zack grinned, "Well, that's why I was thinking that we party with them first. Angeal was trying to get them to agree to be our sister sorority. The Chi Zeta girls haven't been able to bring in enough pledges since my freshman year, and it would make sense that we'd drop them to pick up a new sister sorority that would be able to meet our extensive demands party demands."

Reno wrinkled his nose, "I thought the Chi Zeta sorority was already extinct. Don't tell me that they actually managed to pick up new girls last year. Which house are they staying in?"

Shrugging Zack started to unpack as well. "They didn't have enough girls to squat a house this year. Some of them went abroad, and that's hurting their numbers as well."

Reno stretched his back as he finished packing his clothes in the bottom, and final, drawer of his bureau. "Well, since you didn't memorize the list yet – which, shame on you," Reno mocked, "as president of this establishment, you should know everything - our first Rush party is this Tuesday. Formal introductions, black tie, reading of our constitution – no alcohol, or we get a strike. We got new regulations this year, yo, that we have to have an equal number of dry rushes to wet ones."

Zack grimaced. "Do you think I can miss our first Rush?"

"Not if you want Dean Shinra on your ass," Reno stated. "Hey," Reno looked at the suitcase that was still half unpacked on Zack's claimed bed, "don't tell me that's all you packed? I'm going down to pick up the fridge next weekend - where's the television that you promised to bring?"

Shrugging, Zack pulled his closet open and hefted his suitcase up on the top shelf. "My parents are coming back down next weekend with the van. My father just wanted to drop me off so I only took the essentials." He ran a hand through his hair, "I still need to buy textbooks too. I'm going to be sad, man. I worked my ass off all summer teaching kids how to swim and now I'm going to go blow it all on books."

"Lame," Reno agreed, "you should've been an English major like me. Do you know how easy it is to pull the reading materials offline?"

Zack made a noncommittal noise. Reno's major wasn't any of his concern, but, he was right. Books for any of the science majors cost an arm and a leg. "Do you think any of the other brothers brought their cars to campus? I need to go down to like, one of those Wallmarket stores and pick up some bed sheets."

Reno had already made his bed, and Zack's own bed looked miserable with only the mattress on it. "Pillows, too, man?"

"Yeah, I need pillows too, Reno."

"Wow, Fair. You really did bring only the essentials."

XXX

Cloud wasn't having the best of luck. He had managed to get a single room, and that was lucky, but it seemed like everything else had just failed after that. His key stuck in the door, and he ended up calling facilities to come and pry the door open, and when they had opened the door, his mother had gasped in horror. The holy water she was carrying clutched even more firmly in her hands.

Okay, the room would have been fine, only, the carpet was peeling up in some areas and the desk had a huge chunk taken out of it. The bed frame squeaked if he even just touched it lightly, and the shades were broken on his window. They wouldn't pull down no matter how hard he tugged at them. Normally, he wouldn't have minded, but his room over looked the street and he only could imagine how it would be at night, with the cars' lights flashing in his room, even if he was on the third story.

His mother had taken Lysol to the room, much to his embarrassment, so when he returned from dinner with his mother, it still stank of disinfectant. At least the beer smell had faded, though.

His mother had unpacked him too, and for that, Cloud was grateful. Not that he was a momma's boy, but he had packed so much that he could have only imagined how long it would have taken him to find space for everything. He had been at this new school for only a few hours, his mother had left him after dinner, and he didn't know what to do with himself. Classes started tomorrow, so it wasn't like he had any homework yet. The lap top that his mother had bought him as a high school graduation present was sitting on his desk, finally out of the box, and charging, but Cloud couldn't bring himself to turn it on just yet.

At seven pm, Cloud's world took a little turn. Screaming and yelling outside, Cloud opened up his window to get a better view. There were girls on the yard, most of them wearing shorts and short sleeves in the summer heat. They were yelling, more like chanting really, and Cloud could feel himself start to pale. There was a knock at his door, and yelling for him to open up.

"Can I help you," he asked when he opened the door cautiously.

The girl standing outside pouted a bit at seeing him. Her nails were painted the most horrid shade of bright red, and Cloud watched as she put her hands on her hip. "Who the hell are you? This is supposed to be Cissnei's room."

Cloud looked at her in confusion. "Cissnei? They just moved me in here. Who are you?"

The girl gave him a strange look. "Oh, my god. You're a freshman, aren't you?" She didn't even wait for him to respond, "Urgh, I told the student services that we were an upperclassman house when they went scouting around for more room last year." She looked frustrated for a second, almost angry, but as she worried at the nail polish with her mouth, but she explained a little, "Cissnei is our sorority president. She was supposed to squat this room, but they may have moved her to another room on the floor. I have to go find her. See ya!" She made to run back down the hall, but Cloud grabbed the sleeve of her shirt.

"Wait, what's going on outside?"

"Cheer night for Alpha Sigma. We do it the first night of every semester; it's been a tradition since our founding in '49." She pulled away from him, "have a good first day of classes!" and ran back down the hall before Cloud could ask her more. Great. He was living in a sorority house. How much worse could this semester start?

XXX

Zack loved Alpha Sigma cheer night. He, Reno, and some other brothers were sitting on the porch of their house with beers watching the girls across the street. It was just starting to get dark out, but most of the girls just hadn't cared and they were organizing their assembly by the street lamps.

Most of the girls were wearing the letters of their sorority, and all were in short shorts and either tank tops or short sleeves. It was an amazing view, and Zack tried to pick out Cissnei. Normally, the president led the cheers, but he'd only been able to see Elena so far starting them.

They were doing a stunning rendition of one of the oldest Greek life chants, yelling "and the devil came down and he said: 'hell would be perfect, but there are no Alpha Sigma girls'. Where are the Alpha Sigma girls? We are the Alpha Sigma girls!"

Zack grinned and caught Elena's eye as she jumped with the rest of her sisters at the statement that she was an Alpha Sigma girl. She waved him over, and Zack took his beer and headed off the porch in her directing.

"Where's Cissnei," he asked, gesturing with the beer in his hand at the absence of the sorority president.

Elena frowned. "I actually thought you might know. Some freshman is in her room. I met him, and I think I scared him."

Zack cocked his head, "she's coming back this year, though. She didn't mention anything about not returning this year, did she?"

Elena shook her head no, "Alright, girls!" she said, turning her attention to the twenty girls on the lawn. "We are Alpha Sigma. We cheer, we roar! Aphrodite stepped from the shore, and she wanted to be an Alpha Sigma girl!" she yelled, starting the cheer. The others picked up on her cheer and started to finish it. Zack listened patiently, and Elena finally turned back to him.

"Sorry, last cheer. Promise!"

Zack watched her worry at her nails as she finished leading the girls. After the final line, she raised her hand, "That concludes Alpha Sigma cheer night! Good luck with the first day of classes and remember our first Rush is this Tuesday!"

She waited for the girls to go back to their rooms, and tucked a piece of blonde hair back behind her ear before she faced Zack. "I'm really starting to worry. What'll we do without our preside-"

"Zack! Elena!" Cissnei was coming from the gates, towards them. Breathing deeply to catch her breath, she smiled at both of her friends. "Hahah, you'll never guess what I've been doing!"

"Cissnei!" Zack pulled her in to a hug, as she smiled brilliantly at him.

"I submitted an application to be a Residential Advisor, and I didn't think I'd actually get it because I got put on the wait-list for it, but Tara dropped and they had space. So, you are now looking at the new Residential Advisor for all freshmen with last names from Stevens to Vance!"

Elena scowled, "do you realize how that'll impact your duties as sorority president?"

Cissnei just waved her hand dismissively. "Okay, so I'll be having my free time pulled constantly and I'll have to rely on you more, Elena, but I managed to get weekend watch duty, which means-"

"A blind eye towards negative activity of Greek life on campus." Zack finished, giving her a high five. "We can be the loudest house on the street, and if anyone complains, there's really nothing they can do about it."

"Well, there will be other advisors, but I already got myself scheduled for the Main Street for the next few weeks."

Zack laughed with her, ruffling her hair affectionately, but she turned away from him, "I have to get back to the freshmen orientation that their holding, though. Sorry I wasn't able to lead Cheer night, Elena."

Elena shrugged. She was vice president, so it was part of her duties to step in when Cissnei wasn't present.

"Fair! Get your ass back over here," Reno yelled from across the street. Zack sighed and gave the two girls an apologetic look. "We're going over what we're going to do for our first Rush on Tuesday."

Elena and Cissnei nodded in understanding as Zack left them. "Got to get going too," Cissnei explained as her phone went off. She ignored it and turned to leave.

"Hey," Elena said before Cissnei could run back to the freshmen orientation, "there's a kid in your room. Freshmen - you should probably tell him about the orientation. Kid looked lonely."  
Cissnei was making her way up the stairs of her old house, Elena following her. "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" They both laughed at memories when they were freshmen.

"He's kind of adorable, in that scared, naive way," Elena was explaining as they made their way up the stairs. Benson Hall was an old house and wasn't equipped with an elevator.  
Cissnei wasn't missing these stairs and she jumped the especially squeaky one as they made their way to the second story. Just one more story. "I was thinking of asking Zack if he wanted to consider Omega Mu being our brother fraternity. Sigma Pi had a significant decrease in their cumulative GPA, and you know that our constitution demands that we associate with only fraternities that have a cumulative GPA of over a 3.0."

Elena nodded her agreement, but forgot to skip the middle step on the stair case. It groaned and made a snapping sound. She worried at her bottom lip. Facilities really needed to fix some of these steps. They finally made their way to the third story, and Elena walked to room number 344. The door had been worked over by Campus Facilities over the summer, and the Alpha and Sigma Greek letters done in bright red and silver nail polish had been stripped from the door. She knocked, and Cissnei gave a sad look that her old door was no longer covered in their Greek letters.

The boy that opened the door was adorable though, and Cissnei stepped forward. "Hiya, kiddo! Did you know that there's a freshman orientation going on?"

"Orientation?" the kid repeated, looking confused. Cissnei ignored that he was dressed for bed, and grabbed the sleeve of his pajama's to pull him out in the hall way. Elena closed the door behind him, and Cissnei didn't let him go as she babbled to him about the college and how much fun he was going to have with the other freshmen. He kept giving her more confused looks and tried pulling away, but Elena had taken his other side and they were intent on dragging him down to the campus center so he could introduce himself to others.

The two girls shared secretive looks with each other as they pushed the kid out the door. Cissnei had yet to ask his name, but he was adorable, and she was sure that given some time and a nudge in the right direction, he would be an excellent pledge for Omega Mu. "So, my name's Cissnei, and this is Elena."

"I'm Cloud," he said shortly after Cissnei gave him a brilliant smile. It was finally dark out, and Main Street was fully illuminated by the street lights. "Um, you know I'm only in my pajamas.  
Couldn't I have thrown on proper pants at least?" Cloud asked her shyly.

Cissnei grinned. It was all a part of her plan. "There's this party this Tuesday," she started, pulling him down Main Street. From the Omega Mu house, there was a huge crash, and Cloud startled. Elena and she held their grips on him. Poor Cloud didn't know what he had gotten himself in to, with the Alpha Sigma sisters. Cissnei couldn't wait until he met Zack. He was sure to have his world turned upside down.

XXX

I make no apologies. I should be working on Health Insurance, or hell, even my Final Fantasy / Supernatural crossover, and not this, but I'm watching the Phi Kappa boys right now from my window and this idea would not leave me. Good bye getting my Developmental homework done at a reasonable time. Two more parts up next: next, Zack meets Cloud.

Note: I've just been pulling Greek letters out the air to make names for the organizations, but I've been shortening them. Omega Mu would probably be Omega Alpha Mu, and Alpha Sigma would probably be Alpha Phi Sigma. Normally, if you ask someone what organization they're from, they'll give you the shortened version of the name. I've chosen to do that here, since using the long forms would probably cause confusion. In fact, if you asked Zack which fraternity he was from, he'd probably say O Mu, and not Omega Mu.


End file.
